Café e vinho
by Hellequin01
Summary: Drabbles aleatórias relacionadas à Hermione.
1. Lar

_**N/A:** Drabbles. Não está em ordem cronológica._

_**Disclaimer:** nada me pertence._

_**Lar**_

Era uma casa branca com portas azuis e o telhado vermelho. Com um balanço e flores amarelas.

E céu azul, azul, que fazia você perder de vista o começo e o final. Do tipo que ela se deitava debaixo e olhava. Brincava com o formato das nuvens. Era o tipo de céu que quase se pode encostar. E alguém estava ao lado dela, dizendo que ela era boba, que a nuvem não parecia um coelho, mas um dragão, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Duas pessoas deitadas na grama, olhando para o céu de mãos dadas e cabeças cheias de pensamentos de algodão.

E então ela sentia o cheiro da lasanha queimando e se lembrava que ela ainda estava em um apartamento em Londres, com céu cinzento e sozinha.

R&R


	2. Verão

_**Verão**_

A calça jeans e a camiseta se grudavam ao seu corpo como se fizessem parte dela. E ela ria. Estava ensopada, com os pés descalços e brilho nos olhos. E ria. Secando ao sol.

Ouvindo alguma música antiga que Molly Weasley cantava (completamente desafinada) enquanto preparava o almoço. Alguma música sobre verão e coisas simples. Se ela soubesse a letra, cantaria junto.

O garoto alto e ruivo cantarolava, o de olhos verdes (trágicos, trágicos olhos) observava.

O verão perfeito.

R&R


	3. Olhares

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada me pertence._

_**Olhares**_

Hermione às vezes lembrava de Draco Malfoy. Lembrava daquele último ano da escola, quando a guerra já havia acabado, mas as rivalidades e mágoas e – tantas, tantas – cicatrizes estavam tão presentes. Lembrava dos olhares que eles trocaram. Só olhares. Nunca poderia ser mais do que aquilo.

Às vezes, ela se perguntava: e se? E se eles tivessem conhecido em outras circunstâncias? E se ela não fosse uma grifinória? E se ele não fosse um sonserino?

Um garoto e uma garota.

O que poderia ter sido?


	4. Encontro

_**Encontro**_

"Então..." Mãos inquietas.

"É". Olhos desviados.

"Eu me diverti esta noite". Bochechas coradas.

"Eu também". Brincando com as chaves.

"Me desculpa de novo. Pelo sorvete". Coçando a cabeça.

"Não foi nada". Riso. Ele jurou que parecia o tilintar de sinos.

"Mesmo assim... sinto muito. Espero não ter estragado tudo". Olhos nos olhos. _Quero estar com você._

"Não. Não estragou". Brincando com o cabelo. _Eu sei._

"A gente pode repetir... um dia desses". Olhos no chão. _E você?_

Pontas dos pés. Inclinação da cabeça. Lábios encontram lábios. E foi como se o Sol estivesse _explodindo_.

"Eu adoraria." _Eu também. Eu também._

_R&R_


	5. Profeta

_**Profeta**_

Ela odiava o seu emprego. Ela odiava as roupas chatas e sem graça que ela tinha que usar no Jornal. Ela odiava o editor que sempre que recusava uma matéria dela tinha um sorriso cheio de triunfo no rosto. Ela odiava os outros jornalistas que sabiam a exata fórmula pra fazer matérias exatamente como o governo queria e que, claro, entrariam na redação. Ela odiava como ela estava começando a aprender a maldita fórmula. Ela odiava ter que ver Blaise Zabini, o fotógrafo, pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Ela odiava como ela fora ingênua ao pensar que fosse poder escrever o que quisesse e _mudar o mundo_. Ou, pelo menos, fazer _alguma _diferença.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Era Zabini. De novo.

"Trabalhando. Diferentemente de você", ela respondeu mantendo os olhos nas folhas que lia.

"Não", ele disse e ela jurou que conseguia sentir que ele estava sorrindo só ao ouvir o tom de voz. "Não foi isso que eu perguntei".

Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado. "O que você quer saber, Zabini? Não que você tenha o direito de saber algo da minha vida".

"Sempre na defensiva", ele provocou antes de ficar sério. "Eu quis dizer foi o que você está fazendo aqui no Profeta, quando você poderia ter o mundo."

Ela virou a cabeça pra ele e viu que ele estava falando sério.

Hermione parou e pensou. E pensou. E quando ela respondeu, ela se sentiu mais livre do que se sentira em meses. "Eu não faço a menor idéia".

E ela nem se importou de não saber a resposta para uma pergunta.


End file.
